Templates are often used for drawing geometrical figures and other figures such as standardized symbols and letters. They are essentially thin flat plates with perforations which correspond to the figure to be drawn. The template is moved over the work and positioned so that it can be used to draw the desired figure.
It is often necessary to draw several signs or figures which are positioned about the circumference of a circle or to arrange the symbols so that they are arranged on concentric circles.
In the past it has been necessary to draw circles and position the templates with respect to the circumferences thereof. After the symbols have been drawn, the circumferences are erased.
Such a drafting procedure has several drawbacks. For one, it is time consuming. Further, it is difficult to arrange the symbols accurately. Lastly, when erasing the circles which were drawn in order to position the template, a portion of the symbol is often inadvertantly erased.